1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and especially to an electronic device capable of processing images.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with built-in cameras such as computer displays are becoming more and more popular. The cameras, however, have a fixed orientation which limits the available field of view, which is inconvenient for users who desire to capture a wide-angle view.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.